Where is the end now?
by GigglingGothGirl
Summary: Sequal to How did it begin, and how will it end. Takes place during Rebels. Ahsoka Tano struggles with the loss of her mate. And now Vader knows she's still alive, will he even care enough to get his Snips back? Or will he strike her down? Now all she needs to do is chose to fight and lead the Rebels or run to keep them safe. Rated M for language, graphic depictions.
1. A new start maybe

**A/N: my attempt at a sequel to my first story… I cannot guarantee regular updates but I will finish it. Part will span** _ **Rebels**_ **part will not.**

Ahsoka groaned her body protested yet again with yet another mission. Her comlink went off and she all but bit off the person on the other lines head before she calmed herself down.

"Ahsoka." She answered and the captain told her she had an incoming transmission from Lux to which she cringed and went to the bridge to answer. When she let his hologram fill the holo-table her was angry, only one eye glaring at her, which didn't actually make it better.

"Are you out of your fucking mind Ahsoka!" he snapped and she sighed

"I'm not a child am 30 standard years old!" she countered and he sighed pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"Then act like it!" he scolded and went on to berate her about not taking stupid risks if she didn't have to.

"Enough!" she snapped making him blink at her in surprise. "I did what I had to do! I had to rescue that youngling Lux!" she screamed and he let her go on. "I have to find the younglings put them in protection… as it is Master Plo and Shaak Ti, are training several!"

"This isn't the Jedi Order Ahsoka… there are no younglings or Padawans anymore…" he reminded her sadly and she growled to which he put his hands up in defense.

"Yes but the order of the Old Republic was better than that of the Clone Wars… I want the Old Jedi Order back… the one even I did not know… it was better more… opened… more free…"

"I know you do Ahsoka but at the cost of your life?" he asked or rather pled with her.

"I won't die Lux… I need to do this… if we want the Empire to fall we need to have Jedi on our sides because we will need the Jedi order… as it used to be before the Clone Wars" She stressed "Peacekeepers… not soldiers. Separate from the politics not beside them." she gave a look meant for him and he sighed.

"How many others do you sense?" he asked her and she giggled

"In total… I have found 4 more in need of aid." She looked around her "The Rebel cell, led by Hera, have Kanan and he found himself a young teen named Ezra who to my knowledge just finished his saber."

"We have a Rebel cell with two Jedi… Luke and Obi-wan on Tatooine and Leia with Organa," Lux started and the Togruta cut him off.

"Leia isn't force sensitive… not enough… she's one hell of a shot though." Ahsoka conceded. Lux nodded it was strange two extremely powerful people in the force and one of their children isn't to be a Jedi.

"Ahsoka… just be careful alright… I know you love being a pain the ass for the Empire you really do specialize in it…" he laughed "But we need you alive if we have any hope of taking over the Empire…"

"There's also The Inquisitor to deal with…" Ahsoka said and Lux nodded

"Be careful Ahsoka… we are going to need you in order to take them down. Did you at least think about my offer…?" he asked carefully and her hand clenched at her side.

"Killing Vader… Lux I know you say there's no Jedi order anymore… But I won't avenge the man who murdered Anakin in the end…" she whispered sadly.

"Ahsoka you know-" she cut him off with pained eyes and a shaky voice

"They are not the same person… that monster is not the man I fell in love with, he is not my mate, he is not the father of my children!" he growled her voice dangerous but shaking all the same.

"I'm sorry Ahsoka I know it's touchy…" he said and she said she needed to go. The transmission ended and the captain looked at her sadly.

"Master Ahsoka, I'm sure things will get better soon." He told her and she nodded going to her quarters and showing the sweat and grim away from her face. She looked herself over in the mirror her Montrals and Lekku much taller and longer then all those years ago. Her face markings had shifted but her face still looked young, though albeit not as round. Her eyes the same blue color Anakin used to love. Her body taller, more defined, chest more developed, body more toned. Some of her body markings showed up on her skin, mixed with the scars of various battles, her skin no longer perfect as it had once been, marred by war and pain.

She sighed getting dressed in something loose as she ate before going to sleep. Her dreams were always mixed, filled with fond memories and painful ones, mixing back and forth constantly. She dreamt of the time Bane had captured her and Anakin had to unlock the Holocron to save her.

" _You have nowhere left to run, Bounty hunter." Anakin said his light saber ready to attack._

" _You let me worry about that Jedi," he paused pushing a button so it lit up. "If I activate this button the outside airlock will open and she will be sucked into oblivion. Do you think you can kill me and save her before she's suck out into space… it's a horrible way to die." Anakin watched Ahsoka's eyes sadden, he could feel how scared she was and wanted to do nothing more than make it all okay again._

" _What do you want…" he asked deactivating his light saber._

" _This Holocron carries information I've been paid to collect. I can't unlock it, but you can." Bane said and Anakin hesitated looking at Ahsoka hating how helpless he felt. "Hurry it up Jedi, or she dies!" Bane threatened. He sighed in defeat_

" _No Master, don't do it!" Ahsoka yelled desperately._

" _Oh shut up!" Bane said and shocked her again. Anakin glared and watched Ahsoka bite her lip hard to keep from yelling out again._

" _I can't let you die Ahsoka…" Anakin said_

" _Master no!" Ahsoka begged and Bane glared at her as a warning. Anakin watched her and put his light saber down._

" _We'll deal with the Holocron later." He said directing it at Ahsoka._

" _How touching, I knew the bond was strong, but not like this." Bane smirked_

The dream changed to Geonosis… the pain in her voice when she said she wasn't making it out. And then the kiss, the kiss that started it all.

" _You're alive." He said and she smiled softly and cupped his face in her hand and only nodded._

" _Did we blow it up?" She asked and from the way her voice was Anakin knew she was hurt. He nodded and looked at her beneath him and blushed lightly. Ahsoka did as well and at that moment didn't care she was just happy to see him. Anakin looked at her as she gave a weak smile towards him. He didn't think about what he was doing but he did. He grabbed each side of her face with his hands and kissed her. Very softly, very lovingly, as if she were to break or vanish if he wasn't careful. Ahsoka responded to the action lightly and he pulled back a few moments later._

" _Ahsoka, we have to get you out of here…" he said almost awkwardly and moved off of her. She blushed and nodded almost wishing they didn't have to move. He used the force to un-trap her leg and saw a pretty big gash in it, Ahsoka winced and he helped her to stand but he knew there was no way she could climb out. Anakin picked her up in his arms and she rested her own on his stomach. He wanted to hold her; he wanted to be close to her. Perhaps it was a need more than a want._

The scene before her shifted yet again and she whimpered in her sleep.

 _She stopped dead in her tracks right outside of the temple and fell to her knees. They were dying, being killed murdered really. Aayla was gone, Mundi was gone, and who knew how many countless others were gone that Ahsoka could no longer feel in the force. She screamed in pain not feeling the people she had known her whole life there anymore. Her heart was breaking with every loss she felt. She felt Shaak Ti in pain, she felt Plo Koon in pain she then felt them run, like they were getting away. She could fight, she had to fight, this was madness and Anakin was at the center of it all. Ahsoka went to run into the temple both light sabers ready when clones came at her. She glared tears running down her face and looked at Rex, the betrayal evident in her eyes. Rex said he would take care of her himself and the others ran back into the temple. He went to her and she didn't move_

" _Why Rex… why?" she sobbed falling back to her knees, it was just too much for her._

" _Ahsoka…" he knelt in front of her and took off his helmet. "I cannot kill you, not after everything, you paid your respects for every single one of my fallen brothers, we know this, orders are orders…" he looked at her as she looked scared "But I have other ones, from someone much more important… Skywalker told me that if one of these battles ever went to hell that I would get you out of here." Rex helped her up but Ahsoka was cautious. "I will not kill an innocent woman, nevertheless one that is carrying a child." Rex told her and she nodded. "A few others have been a part of this, as soon as we found out about you being pregnant." Rex said and guided her to a ship. "Get out of here, the coordinates are already programed!" He said and Ahsoka looked at him_

" _Where's Anakin…" she asked and he looked into the Temple._

" _You can't go in there, it's a death trap, he's going to Mustafar…" Rex said and she nodded thanking him before kissing his cheek and running into the ship, seeing Artoo ready and waiting._

She shot up with a scream and a cold sweat breaking across her skin she kicked the blankets off as if they were burning her and panted heavily her chest rising and falling rapidly as she felt that pain again, as though she could not breathe, like the force was chocking her yet there was no one to do such a thing.

She got up and went to the bridge only a few rebels were there and they nodded towards her as she stood there in an oversized t-shirt and shorts looking out into the dark sky. She put on her cloak and disguised her voice with the transmission, just in case, as she contacted Hera to check in on her and the Jedi with her.

"Lux said you wanted to make a new Jedi order like the old one… well older…" Hera said and Ahsoka nodded

"Yes, in that Jedi Order attachments weren't forbidden, look at you and Kanan you've been fine, he hasn't fallen… and he's taking on a Padawan." She went on and Hera laughed

"Ezra is an interesting one that's for sure… he reminds me of the stories you told me of your Padawan days." She laughed again and used the code name to address her.

"Soon we will meet in person… the time is almost near I can feel it… I just have a few more younglings to find and place…" she said and Hera looked at her

"You're not taking a Padawan?" Hera asked and Ahsoka groaned

"I'd get both of us killed… the problem is knowing which Jedi are still alive… after what happened with Luminara… it's harder to tell what's real and what's a trick."

"I don't think you could put any more younglings with Master Ti or Master Koon without the Empire noticing."

"I know… Obi-wan and Yoda are also out of the question… if I could even find Yoda…" she groaned

"You told me of a few others that escaped how about them?" Hera asked and Ahsoka nodded

"Maybe… I'll contact you when I know more." She said and ended the transmission.

Ahsoka left the ship in her fighter with R2-KT at her side she went to several planets making the Empire's life hard and then finding one of the force sensitive children she had been searching for.

Ahsoka ran with the child taking the young boy, parents long since died, to the compound set up by Shaak Ti and Plo Koon. The pair had a total of 10 younglings and now with Sha Koon, Plo Koon's niece, there Ahsoka felt it was safe to give them another force sensitive child. Word was they would search for more Jedi and some of their charges were now old enough to have charges of their own.

"I have two more that I know of… I had three but I can no longer sense him… I have to fear the worst." She said softly and stayed the night observing the practice. Ironically enough the compound was in an old Republic outpost long since abandoned, it served as a good temple Ahsoka thought every time she walked into it.

"You'll find the other two I'm sure of that." Shaak Ti comforted her as they watched the lessons Sha Koon was teaching.

"Have you found any other masters…" Ahsoka asked and was met with a sad reply.

All too soon she needed to leave, she got a transmission from a droid… Hera's droid Chopper to be precise saying that he needed her help.

"I'm on my way." She replied and started with the rebels she commanded Phoenix cell, as she so lovingly named it, after the Ghost cell, named for their ship.

 **A/N: Don't berate me I know Plo Koon actually died during Order 66, Sha Koon did not (she died later I believe and same with Shaak Ti) but my story I shall do what I want!**


	2. Meeting new friends and finding old ones

**A/N: Please R & R would mean a lot. I'm not even sure what will happen in this chapter we will find out I suppose. **

Here she was meditating in Hera's room on her ship Ghost. She was reflecting on what had happened that day, they found Vader… or rather Vader found them. She and Kanan used the force to search for who their pursuer happened to be, thinking wrongly, it might have been another Inquisitor. However it had been the Sith Lord and in an instant a connection to him was flooded back into her mind. He had been told she died when she gave birth to their- she shook her head no- to Anakin and hers children. Now he knew she was alive… for Togruta to willingly sever the connection to ones mate was unheard of. She hadn't known if she would have descended into madness or not… and she sighed thinking all things considered she was doing pretty well. There was a knock on the door and she opened her eyes opening the door with the force instead of answering. Standing there was Kanan looking worried and as Ahsoka took in her state, eyes puffy from silent tears finally shed, palms bloody from digging her nails into them, and knuckles already bruising from punching the wall out of what… she did not know, all she knew is that it was hard and hadn't budged under the perfectly aimed strikes.

"Might I join you?" he asked and she nodded closing and locking the door as he sat on the floor in front of her still looking concerned.

"What happened back there… did he like…" he made motions with his hands "Force block you or something…?" he asked his voice filled with confusion and concern. Ahsoka laughed and shook her head.

"Quite the opposite… I know I don't talk about the Clone Wars a lot… and I have my reasons but the biggest is what happened to my Master." She said softly she hadn't even personally known Kanan during the Clone Wars but it was nice to have someone who knew the pain she felt.

"He was killed during Order 66 by Vader, that's what the records show." Kanan told her and she shrugged

"That's partly true… in a certain sense." She said slowly. "What happened that night was the night I wish I had died…" she sighed "My Master is dead he's all but a memory… Anakin Skywalker is long since gone and in his place the monster Vader stands." She looked at him but almost through him before coming back into focus.

"So your Master fell to the dark side and became Vader... now he knows you're alive and what did he do or show you?" Kanan asked and she shivered softly

"My own funeral… his pain that I was gone, his pain that his…" she trailed off but his look was pushing. "Children were gone." His eyes widened and he grabbed her chin making her look at him.

"Did I hear that right…" he asked and she nodded softly

"Yes I formed a romantic and intimate attachment with my Master, I got pregnant, I faked my death, and my children have been hidden why are you the last to know this? I looked like a fucking whale for several months…" she laughed but realized she was crying. It had been a few years since she had seen either child, and now she was glad for that… order memories were harder to pull than newer ones when you weren't searching.

"This makes you either the most powerful weapon or biggest weakness the Rebels have…" Kanan said and Ahsoka sighed opening the door and Ezra fell into the room.

"Now you sound like Lux…" she groaned out while Ezra looked sheepish.

"Why don't you get him back…?" Ezra asked and Ahsoka raised an eye marking at him. "I mean mess with Vader's head by using the bond you used to have with Anakin and play Anakin's memories into Vader's head… I wouldn't be able to think straight."

"Good idea next I can get my ass captured and fake falling to the dark side so I can get Empire secrets." She mocked but Ezra didn't notice and nodded excitedly.

"You could pretend to be his apprentice again!" Ezra exclaimed and she growled at him making his face pale. She moved her dress down so he could see perhaps the largest scar on her, splattered like what had caused it, lighting across her skin, angry and red against the orange tone she had. Ezra touched his hand over it before she pulled back and turned to face him.

"If only I hadn't thought of that… unfortunately last time I did that I got taken to the Emperor directly… electric shock and Togruta do not mix." She said and stormed from the room. Ezra went to follow and Kanan stopped him with a warning look but the boy ignored it.

Ahsoka sat in the lower gun pod staring into the stars and let out a warning growl as he approached yet the child ignored it.

"Ahsoka… he makes me feel so cold… because inside he feels dead…" Ezra countered and she looked at him with her blue orbs.

"That's how I've felt since the clone wars ended." She told him, "If we are going to fight together… train together… live together…" she paused closing the door to the pod. "Then we need to trust one another… ask anything you want and this once I'll answer." She smirked he reminded her of herself when she was younger, stubborn and headstrong.

The next several hours were spent with Ezra rattling off questions the way a machine gun did plasma blasts and she in turn answered. He asked about her species, what it was like to be a Jedi in the Clone Wars. He asked about things her body didn't get along well with, if she had known all the great Jedi Masters, if she missed her Master.

"I don't entirely hate your ideas…" she said finally and smirked at him.

"I think that it would work… I mean maybe… like perhaps you gave him dreams that were your memories…?" He questioned and she nodded.

"Ezra if I did this I would need to be left alone, and need to be guarded… doing this if I snapped out of focus it would ruin it all. He would know I was doing it…" Ahsoka said and he nodded

"Find out when he sleeps first and then we can work on the quietest spot there is on this ship." Ezra exclaimed and Ahsoka nodded as they left the pod and went about their tasks she would reach out with the force to Vader and finally after several hours he was finally resting, his mind relaxed to indicate such.

"Ezra… now." She commanded and they went back to the gun pod, she went inside and shut the door while he stood guard outside waiting for her to emerge.

Inside Ahsoka picked the best memory she could think to start with… one of their first missions, saving Jabba's son Rotta, running from droids and aiming to prove herself as a Padawan worthy of him. She then went deeper, more prying, and more emotional. She went to the mission with Bane, when he captured her and he saved her, the pain of the shocks she relayed into his mind. She used his force to give a third person view to it all. So Vader would see it all, not just from her eyes. She switched to something happy, Shili, the resort they were at… their making love for the first time. How loving and gentle he had been. The whole several days had been filled with that.

Suddenly she was blocked out and panted heavily opening the door and Ezra ran in sensing her distress.

"So did it work…?" he finally asked and she nodded.

"I showed him a lot then he pushed me out… must have woken up or something." She shrugged and went to her quarters, or rather Sabine and hers. The spunky young woman enjoyed sharing the cabin with her, and Ahsoka liked the artwork.

 **Vader**

Vader was sleeping, his lungs being cleared, his doors locked with the force, his mask off. He started to dream started to see _her_ : together, their old missions, their battles, their growing passion for one another in the time of the Clone Wars. The scene changed to when he took her to Shili for the first time… how he made love to her, how he tended to her, mated with her, first tender then becoming more animalistic as her Togrutan instincts took over her love and lust filled mind. How he vowed to love her forever, be by her side for always. He shot up from his bed pushing those memories away, he was a Sith not a Jedi. He was an avenger, a hater, he cared for no one. Not Ahsoka, even if the tiniest voice in his head said something else. He pushed it away again and sighed leaning back his skin covered in sweat.

"Ahsoka Tano… how are you alive." He whispered into the vast expanse of space. "And where is my child…" he added.

 **A/N: So there you have it chapter two… I'm trying to make a logical sense of what to do next which is hard… because now I don't know. And I know I didn't write the time after the Clone Wars and before now because I don't know how… and it would be horribly boring… maybe a few flashbacks? Who knows.**


	3. Are they always so violent?

**A/N: So I'm writing this before season two of Rebels and I have a little hope for it… honestly I was pretty bored with the first season but the added Ahsoka/Vader conflict will be interesting. So until then I'm going to just write some… I guess… background… no… foreground… no… FOUNDATION that's the word. Anyhow… enjoy please R and R**

Ahsoka helped Hera meet up with the rest of their Rebel fleet and once coming out of hyperspace she groaned.

"What's wrong Ahsoka?" Hera asked and the Togrutan looked at the Twi'lek

"Lux is here…" she told him as they boarded their main ship or rather, new main ship.

"Ahsoka Tano!" a male snapped and she sighed heavily and turned along with the others to see a very angry, one-eyed, Lux stalking towards them. "Are you out of your fucking mind!" he yelled and she glared before standing in front of the others.

"Excuse me Bonteri but you told me we would need to get our cells together at some point! I just did it before I was asked to!" she snapped and the pair started yelling at one another about the joining of the cells and just about any other random thing they could think of.

"At least I can still see from both my eyes!" she yelled and he glared but through the force it hurt just a little more than he let on.

"At least I don't abandon my own children!" he yelled and cringed as soon as he said it. Ezra and Kanan could feel the pain and hurt rolling off Ahsoka in waves as she struggled to hold her glare her hands clenched.

"I'm not the one who split them up." She said her voice a low growl and she stalked towards him as he backed away. Kanan made a move to stop their fighting but Hera stopped him with a look that said 'he went too far this time.' Ahsoka had Lux against the wall and she was still growling at him. She took a step back and launched her hand with the force into the wall an inch from his ear, the metal ringing out at the blow and a small dent forming on its previously smooth surface.

"He won't come back Ahsoka… you know that." Lux whispered yet she was still growling as though she was an animal. "He will kill you Ahsoka… and I cannot let that happen…" he said and she barred her teeth. "No matter how much you love him, Vader is not Anakin… and he will strangle you before he loves you again." Another low growl followed. "Ahsoka… I love you… I never expect you to return it because I know you can't… look at what he's done to you… by cutting off your bond you've become such a capable Jedi… yet you're in so much pain Ahsoka…" Lux whispered and she retracted her hand, now obviously injured from the blow.

"He knows I'm alive…"

"I know…" Lux said his voice soft

"I put memories in his head…" she whispered her voice calmer but still could become the deadly growl in a moment.

"That's not a good idea Ahsoka… maybe he won't kill you but the Emperor will, he won't let you get away again." Lux whispered and clutched Ahsoka's injured hand kissing each knuckle feather lightly before holding it in his hands.

"I can defeat him… when the time comes… until then… I'm going to be a giant pain in the Empire's ass." She smirked before turning and walking down the hall to her rooms. Lux let out a heavy sigh and turned to the others.

"I apologize about all of that… she gets like that sometimes… it's a sign her severing the connection to her mate affected her more than she'd ever admit." He ran a hand over his tired face. "I'm Lux Bonteri… Nice to meet our Ghost cell, nice to see you again Hera." He smiled and introductions were made before they went to their rooms.

Ahsoka messed with Vader's head putting in more memories that she herself had long since tried to suppress.

Kanan and Ezra worked on some training while Sabine and Zeb watched.

Hera talked with Lux about their new missions and anything else they ought to be doing or looking for.

"How about take Ahsoka to get the force sensitive children she's discovered… I believe one was already lost… it hits her harder than she'd admit. However finding the others will be good for her…"

"Consider it done." Hera smiled softly

"Keep Ahsoka safe I know she can more than handle herself, I still worry." Lux said and within a few hours after talking to Sabine and Zeb he was gone.

"So what's his and Ahsoka's story anyway?" Ezra asked Hera as they sat in the pilot and co-piolet chair. Hera laughed lightly

"There's nothing between them Ezra, Lux loves Ahsoka that much we all know, but she wouldn't return it."

"Why not?" he asked

"Because Togruta mate for life don't you remember?" she laughed and Ezra sighed

"Yeah but doesn't mean she shouldn't be happy…" Ezra sighed and Hera looked at him.

"They've known each other from the Clone Wars, he was a Separatist politician she was a Jedi… they got along on rocky grounds…" Hera laughed and looked at the boy "It's not to say Ahsoka isn't happy that there's nothing physical going on between them but Ahsoka would probably never admit love." Hera went on and Ezra made a face.

"Back there she could have cracked his skull…" Ezra all but whispered "I'd hate to see how they get behind closed doors." He laughed and Hera rolled her eyes.

"We are actually about the same little one." Ahsoka smirked coming into the cockpit looking more relaxed then she had. "Though he will do to me as I do to him… such is the Togrutan way." She all but purred in the Youngers ear making him blush.

"Ahsoka, where do we go first for your force sensitive children?" Hera asked changing the subject.

"Hm…" she paused, her mind spacing out as she searched. "Felucia, there's a nomadic tribe with a child there… and the Empire has a new Inquisitor so we need to hurry." She spoke softly as though her mind was still far off.

When they landed near the tribe Ahsoka got out having Ezra and Kanan come with her telling the others to stay behind. They walked for a while before finding the tribespeople setting up camp for the night.

"Hello?" their leader said and Ahsoka bowed the other two following.

"Hello my name is Ahsoka Tano this is Kanan and his Padawan learner Ezra." She spoke fluidly her voice soft no hint of ill will in it.

"Jedi… thought you were all dead?" the man asked and Ahsoka let out a sad laugh.

"Not all but most, tell me, where are the children of your tribe?" she asked and the man pulled out a blaster towards her, yet Ahsoka didn't react to it at all. "I wish no ill will to them, I simply wish to see which one has the potential to be a Jedi if so I would take them with me to my Temple where'd they would be well taken care of."

"We don't want you stealing our children!" he barked and she looked at him.

"If I do not take the child the Empire will, and they will not give them a room with a soft bed and a teacher for their education they will kill them and their whole family without a thought." Her voice was firm now, harder than it had been.

"How can you promise their safety?" a woman asked holding a small toddler to her chest Ahsoka looked at the child, it was the right one.

"They are some place the Empire cannot and will not look for them, even if they did by the time it happened your child would be able to defend itself from them." Ahsoka activated her lightsabers to prove a point "With these, we are Jedi not warriors, we need the ways of the Old Order back, but the Empire needs to be taken care of first." She shrugged and the woman obviously scared backed up. Ahsoka put her sabers away and reached gingerly for the child.

"He does things, moves things on his own…"

"That is because he uses the force, he's strong with it." Ahsoka said and the woman handed Ahsoka the child.

"Keep him safe." She said and turned away obviously heartbroken but also extremely scared.

Soon the group left and Ahsoka tucked the little boy into her room while he slept. She returned to the bridge with another planet to go to before they went to her temple.

 **A/N: I know kinda silly but I'm just trying to get to where I need to be.**


	4. Come get me youself

**A/N: Alright time for something interesting to happen.**

It had been over a month since Ahsoka and the Ghost cell rescued the force sensitive children and took them to her Temple on Shili. Those nights since then Ahsoka would sometimes force her way into Vader's mind and replay memories of the Clone Wars. It seemed like other nights he almost did the same, yet Ahsoka knew she was fooling herself.

She left the quarters and went to her fighter the sound of a clearing throat stopping her and she looked back at Hera.

"Where do you think you're going?" the woman asked her arms crossed.

"I found another force sensitive child who might be in danger." She lied smoothly and checked over herself making sure she had her sabers.

"Don't get captured Ahsoka." Hera said not convinced but not able to stop her either. Ahsoka winked and with that she left the safety of the ship for Coruscant. She landed and got off at her old home, the Temple. She walked through its eerie halls the bodies long since removed, the blood long since degraded. She went to her old chambers a thick layer of dust over the rooms her and her Master shared. Her hand grazed over the long forgotten walls, the object over the shelves.

She went to the old training rooms of course nothing useful was there, long since cleared out and destroyed. She opened the doors to the council chambers sitting in the center.

"What am I to do, am I to seek revenge as such is not the Jedi way." She whispered into the void not hearing a voice answer back and not expecting it. She sighed and walked then to one of the meditation spires. She sat in the room and meditated for what seemed like hours.

"It was stupid for you to come here." A voice said but Ahsoka did not jump she still remained with her eyes closed.

"I could say the same for you, you're not allowed in here Sith." She hissed out still not opening her eyes to the figure. She didn't need to; she knew who it was, an Inquisitor, yet another pawn in the game of killing the Jedi.

"Tell me Ahsoka Tano, how did you end up escaping, the temple archives say that you died at the end of the Clone Wars."

"You cannot always trust your Intel, there are many things the temple archives will not tell you about me." She said her eyes opening finally to look at the monster before her. He would be easy to kill, she wouldn't regret killing him, it was no revenge seeking, it was to save the others. Since it seemed Vader and Palpatine never got their hands dirty these days.

"Then fill in the pages for me." He growled and attacked with his saber Ahsoka in turn dodged and activated hers. Their battle went on for a while, Ahsoka let lose the more animal side of herself as it fueled her movements of attack at the monster before her.

Finally with broken bones and cuts abound on her form she ended it, her sabers cutting off the head of the monster. She groaned in pain but she couldn't be done just yet. She took the head, his saber, and a staff, and flew in her speeder to the Empire's capitol building. She snuck past their sensors and left the head on the stick in Palpatine's office, who happened to be off world at the moment but the message would be that same. She left a note that read 'come and get me yourself' before sneaking out and getting back to the rebels. When she landed back on the Ghost and walked through the halls her head was pounding as were her ribs, at least one was broken no doubt about that. She knocked on Kanan's door and he opened it only to take a step back in shock.

"You look like you had fun…" he finally said and let her into his room she looked at the mirror and cringed blood from some hand-to-hand fighting covered her skin scratch marks across it as well.

"Oh tons, it will be on the news in a little bit." She smirked and handed him a saber "Here do as you will." She commented and Kanan sighed as he started to clean her up and tend to her wounds. Soon there was a knock and entered an excited Ezra not noticing the pair of Jedi's state he called them to the holo table where no doubt there was the head on the spike and the note on the news.

"Whoever did that has a lot of balls." Ezra exclaimed and Ahsoka smirked

"Why thank you." She purred and an incoming transmission called her attention away. She answered it and there was a screaming Lux on the other end making the woman sigh in annoyance and simply leave the room while he still screamed.

Hours later Ezra walked into her quarters and saw her sitting on the floor.

"Why did you kill him?" he asked

"I did what I needed to, had I left him to live he would have followed. He would have come here." She spoke with sorrow in her words. Ezra mimicked her position.

"So you did it out of defense and not revenge?" he asked to which she nodded.

"Hatred and revenge are not the Jedi way."

"What is the Jedi code… how do you follow it?" he asked her and she smiled

"I know not of a single Jedi that ever truly followed the code…" she sighed "I want the New Order to be better." She paused and looked at him before she spoke the code she had been told so many times,

"There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force.." She told him and he gave a confused look causing her to giggle.

"Jedi are the guardians of peace in the galaxy. Jedi use their powers to defend and protect, never to attack others. Jedi respect all life, in any form. Jedi serve others, rather than rule over them, for the good of the galaxy. Jedi seek to improve themselves through knowledge and training." She went on and he listened before protesting.

"But you were Soldiers during the Clone Wars weren't you?" he asked and she sighed

"That we were, the Jedi served the Republic… therefore Palpatine… we became his Generals and Commanders." She paused "It never made much sense to me either. The first part anyway." She looked at him.

"In your New Order will you have that first part?" he asked and she nodded

"There will be revisions, during the Old Republic some Jedi even had families, even with other Jedi, while it was uncommon it wasn't wrong to do so. As long as you were able to focus on your duties and the Code you were free to do as you would." She sighed "During my time with the Order the actions of a few changed the rules for the whole, attachments were forbidden, being found of one meant you were exiled from the Order." She sighed

"You said you had an attachment with your Master… weren't you exiled?" he asked and she shook her head

"It was said that because our relationship was formed during a time of war perhaps it was out of desperation… my Master was the Chosen One, he was to put balance to the Force… punishing him or I meant losing his trust. They noted that our relationship pushed us to save lives of those we fought for, not disregard them for one another." She smiled fondly at the memories. "So we were not exiled, if anything the biggest punishment would have been raising children in a war zone, I wouldn't have advanced to a Jedi Knight any faster…" she paused "We were separated a lot during my pregnancy since he still had to fight… he missed a lot." She pulled out a photo book and showed it to him, the binding well worn. Ezra opened it to see a picture of a much younger Ahsoka and a man they were both smiling happily and had been laughing. The next was that man with a Clone and Ahsoka peeking into the background. The others were more pictures always with Ahsoka and that Man or at least one of them in the photos with others. One was of Ahsoka pregnant she was sleeping and had both hands over her stomach. Ezra looked between the woman in the photo and the one who was sitting before him.

"You look so peaceful." He smiled and flipped through he got to the last photo the man and her smiling Ahsoka looked tired but still happy the man had his face against her stomach and the love on his face was evident. "Is that your Master… is that Anakin Skywalker?" Ezra asked and she nodded. "What happened…?" he asked and regretted it as the pain in her eyes was evident.

"Palpatine corrupted him, put thoughts in his head…" she sighed "Anakin had dreams that I was dying and he couldn't save me… he went to Palpatine to get advice on what he should do. Palpatine said he would give Anakin the power to keep me from dying… he became darker sometimes I didn't even know who he was… like there were two people Anakin and this… thing." She all but spat the last word like it would burn her. "When Order 66 was given out a Clone saved my life… told me he and some others plotted to always have a way to get me out while I was pregnant. Rex got me onto a ship and I went to Mustafar…" she closed her eyes. "He was speaking nothing that made sense… that the Jedi turned me against him, that I would die… it was all very horrible… he killed younglings at the temple… he killed Jedi…" her hands were pressed against her Lekku as it replayed. "Obi-wan, was on my ship… I hadn't known… he came out and Anakin was angry and he lashed out… he chocked me… I blacked out… the rest was fuzzy… I named the children once they were born but I don't remember anything else… next thing I know it's been three months and I've been in a coma… thought to be dead… there was even a funeral." She shivered her mind swimming.

"So you always knew that Vader was your Master?" she nodded in response and Kanan opened the door.

"Ahsoka… are you alright, I can sense a lot of pain…" he knelt next to her and she leaned into his embrace her mind reeling. "Maybe that's enough questions today Ezra… do me a favor and get Ahsoka something to eat…" he said and Ezra nodded leaving the room.

"He meant well it's my fault…"

"It's a painful memory with a lot of emotion attached… perhaps you ought to visit Luke or Leia?" he asked and she shook her head

"I can't do that… Vader knows I'm alive and I've gone and pissed off the Emperor really good this time, I can't get them into trouble because I was rash." She said finally and he nodded.

The night was quiet and Ahsoka put only a few things into Vader's mind that night, the moments some of those photos were taken. She then gave up for the time being and went to sleep.


	5. Battle Scars

**A/N: I know I mentioned that Ahsoka had a scar on her back well this chapter is all about how she got that scar. Warning for depictions of torture, sexual situations, and violence in this one. Please R &R let me know what you want to happen next. Maybe I'll do a weekly update? Who knows.**

 _ **Three years ago**_

Ahsoka was being careless she was all but laughing her touch with her Jedi code slipping and her Animalistic ways of the Togrutan hunting and tracking traits slipping through. She was against a few battalions of storm troopers and going through them as she had once done with droids. Her actions fluid and powerful. It seemed like she was winning until the higher up troopers showed themselves. She smirked 'too easy' were her thoughts as she attacked them without a care. Perhaps she had gone mad since Anakin fell. Perhaps this was madness, this wasn't revenge it was defense. She was defending herself not avenging someone. However the personal guards of Palpatine showed up, now they were actually a problem for her.

After hours with fighting them one shocked her making her scream in pain, then another, and another. Finally it became too much for her, she passed out. The guards bound her with force cuffs and shock collars. When she awoke she was chained in a force field and groaned her body protesting against it. As she moved she was shocked and decided to not do that for the time being. She was left alone for several hours until she felt cold, fear overtook her as her cell chamber opened and Palpatine entered. He told them all to leave them and she let out an animal like smirk.

"You know, I never did like you, but even I have to admit… you had a smart plan… the Republic falls you rule the Separatists. The Separatists fall and you rule the Republic fucking brilliant!" She laughed and he brought in a man who instantly gave her a bad vibe. He smacked her across the face and the taste of metal flooded her mouth to which she spat at the man who just licked the blood and laughed.

"What do you want me to get out of her?" the man asked

"Where the children of Anakin Skywalker are, where she's taking the force sensitive children… where her Rebel friends are." Palpatine said and left the room. Ahsoka laughed as he did so.

"God forbid you do your own fucking dirty work you worthless piece of shit!" she yelled and was punched in the stomach making her groan. When physically punching her didn't work he sighed leaving and coming back a few hours later. Ahsoka sighed she had several broken ribs and possibly a shattered femur and defiantly a dislocated shoulder.

When the man returned he brought with him a blade and she raised a marking. He started to slowly drag the blade across her skin drawing blood that dripped onto the floor and in the room seemed like the loudest thing there had ever been. The knife burned, it was coated in something like acid and she cried in pain. Yet when he asked her the questions she spat at him tried to bite him and was shocked for her efforts. He sighed moving her face back and forth in his hand.

"Such a unique set of markings… just makes me wonder the others that scatter your skin… we will find out soon enough." He laughed as he again left and Ahsoka panicked slightly. She reached out to Lux in her mind.

' _Lux please answer me'_

' _Ahsoka! Where the hell are you?!'_

' _Captured by Palpatine being tortured… find me Lux.'_

' _I'll save you Ahsoka… again'_

' _I know I know lecture me later.'_ She said and ended the link in their minds taking the time to rest.

When the man returned he injected her with something before she had time to object. Soon she started to feel strange, overly turned on by nothing at all and groaned despite herself.

"Good it's working well then," he all but purred his hand trailing her Lekku, Ahsoka bit back a moan. Soon his hands were trailing along her skin over her clothes, at first. Soon he sliced away her attire and groped at her Ahsoka powerless against him but cursed out in Togruti, she begged him to stop but he wouldn't and she clenched her eyes shut and willed it to end. Finally he seemed to grow bored and left after a few more punches and slaps.

When he returned Palpatine was with him and the drug had since left her system. However she was exposed and panting heavily. The older man smirked and shocked her with force lighting, his hands trailing across her bare skin. He placed his hand into the middle of her back and shocked her Ahsoka screamed out in dire pain her body convulsing. His hands trailed to her breasts and she growled only to be shocked in the spot on her back again. Palpatine roughly grabbed her rear Lekku pulling her head backwards to be closer as he growled in her ear.

"How does it feel to be touched by someone other than your mate? Aren't you betraying him? Should you not fight harder against me? Or maybe you like it… how long has it been since you were last satisfied?" He taunted and she struggled against him.

"I will kill you." She barked and he only laughed roughly grabbing her breast as she bit back a whimper. "I hate you." She growled and he came to her front his hand tracing her cheek marking. She moved her mouth and bit down on his hand hard until she tasted blood than continued to bite with her sharp teeth until she felt a crack. Palpatine shocked her until she finally had to let go. Copper flooded her mouth and she spat it in his face with a bloody sneer to accompany it. She growled low and dangerously as he clutched his injured hand.

"Careful Togruta are rumored to have venom in their bite, hate to see you die." She glared at him and he growled before leaving. Ahsoka looked at her torturer and gave him a warning look. "You really thinks these bindings can hold me forever?" she laughed bitterly. He only gave a dangerous smirk in return before leaving her alone.

When someone entered the room again Ahsoka had guessed it had been three full planetary rotations. Her mouth was dry and still tasted of blood. Her body cold and still exposed, her stomach gnawing for something to fill it. The next person to enter was a storm trooper and she growled at them, her mind had become feral ready to attack anyone who dared cross her. The trooper only laughed at her which only made her lunch against her bindings, ignoring the shock that came.

"Is that any way to treat your rescuer?" the trooper asked and he removed his helmet to reveal Lux. Ahsoka gave a weak smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Yes when you took so fucking long." She countered and he sighed letting down her bindings and supporting her weight, her body unable to do so.

"Sorry took a little while to find you…" he said and pulled her Jedi cloak from his bag wrapping it around her. "But I found your sabers, it'd be a pity for you to have to make them… again." He said and she coughed lightly in response.

"Can we just leave…" she whimpered weakly as he carried her in his arms.

"Yes just play dead for me…" he said and she nodded willing her sore and beaten body to go limp in his arms. Lux looked at her and cringed how this would physically and mentally scar her, as though she needed any more of that. He carried her quickly to the shuttle worried at how good of a job she was doing playing dead. He got to his fighter just as the alarm went off and barley got out before the doors were shut. He made the jump to hyperspace and got her to Alderaan where he rushed her to a Bacta tank at Senator Organa's private residence. It was a week before Ahsoka was deemed stable and healed enough to come out. Even then the Togrutan woman spent another week sleeping by her own accord.

Leia worriedly sat by her side as much as she could, finally all but sobbing when Ahsoka awoke, heavily confused and heavily medicated. She recovered in time feeling back to her old self in a month yet her dreams were nothing but terrors. It took her far longer to get a decent night's sleep without screaming and clawing at her own skin causing damage without even realizing what she was doing.

Three years later the night terrors are far less yet they still appear. When they do she screams and trashes. Her cries of dire pain and agony and her nails scratch at her skin until she bleeds. It takes a lot to wake her up and once she does she shakes, her eyes blown wide so almost no blue is showing, every noise or sudden movement a jump as her breathing returns to normal and her tears stop flowing.

 **A/N: So Ahsoka has just a bit of PTSD. As do I. Many things caused it which I will not get into but those are how my night terrors work more often than not.**


	6. I know

**A/N: I agree with a review that people knowing of Luke and Leia isn't a good thing. But not everyone does. Only Kanan, Hera, Ezra, and Lux (no shit on that one ok). Sabine and Zeb might have heard their names but they haven't any idea who they actually are. But I'll change it cause writers block waiting 2 weeks for the next season sooooooo have fun.**

Ahsoka was off the ship doing something to which none of the other's knew about it was assumed that she was being a 'pain in the ass' but they couldn't be sure. Hera sighed softly and saw Ezra she debated what she and Lux had talked about the night before and got up from her seat gesturing to the boy to go into the lower gunner's pod with her. He followed eagerly and she shut and locked the door.

"You need to know something about Ahsoka alright." She started and the boy nodded he had taken a liking to the Togrutan woman. "Ahsoka has slipped just a bit this you already know but what you need to understand is that…" she paused sighing again she didn't want to lie but it was to protect them all. "They are dead, Luke and Leia, they died many years ago both from different things but they aren't here… when she talks about them as if they are she's being delusional and when she says she wants to visit them she means their graves." Hera said sadly and Ezra looked shocked

"Did the clone wars really do that to her?" Ezra asked and Hera nodded as they sat down.

"She's been through a lot and for that she's the strongest person I know. But Togruta are also delicate in their relationships with those closest to them and that really hurt her. Add on top of that the deaths' of the twins and it's no wonder she slips from reality every now and again." Hera spoke softly.

"So what do I do?" Ezra asked

"Appease her when she talks of them, don't let her feel your sadness and don't bring them up… that's all we can do." Hera told him and the boy nodded.

"Anything else I ought to know?" He asked

"I think that's probably everything for now. Go finish up your training." She said unlocking the door and going back to the hanger. She contacted Lux looking at his hologram sadly.

"It's done I told him what we talked about and your right it's for the better that most don't know… but why did we have to make him think she's gone mad?" Hera asked and Lux looked at her.

"She has gone mad… she's just stronger than we thought to be able to sustain it for so long… she has moments where she loses herself and that's alright… it's better that he doesn't know." Lux ran a hand through his hair. "Besides… he's nowhere near strong enough to stand up to any of their tortures he'd spill everything in a matter of moments." Lux told her and Hera only nodded they hadn't trained him to block mind probes or withstand the physical pain yet.

"Well it's done so you can go back to being the second in command of the Rebels." She smirked and Lux raised a brow.

"Excuse you? I'm second in command?" he laughed "To whom?"

"Ahsoka of course." Hera said to which Lux rolled his eyes and ended the call they both knew she was right.

A few days later Ahsoka returned looking tired but slightly more relaxed until they got a message across the Empire's broadcast channel. It was Darth Vader and Ahsoka froze starting at the image waiting to hear the voice. The voice that was once of the man she loved but long since distorted into something more machine than human.

"I am Darth Vader and I have a message for the Jedi known as Ahsoka Tano. You're actions against the Empire have been viewed as treason of the highest order and you have been sentenced to death for your crime of murdering an Inquisitor and placing the severed head in the Emperor's personal office. I will personally hunt you down and do the same to you. This is your only warning Ahsoka Tano." He said and she didn't even breathe while the message repeated again before it ended and everyone turned and looked at her. Ahsoka finally took in a deep and shaky breath her head swimming rapidly.

"I need to meditate." She said turning on her heel and leaving the room before Kanan could stop her. Ahsoka locked herself into her room and reached through the barley there mental link with Vader.

" _You're going to hunt me down and slaughter me?"_ she asked her voice panicked

" _I'll hunt but I will not hunt you… I know not if I could slaughter you as you put it."_

" _How much did it pain you to say my name? How much did it pain you to threaten me to death?"_

" _Does that matter?"_

" _Yes! Anakin… it matters."_

" _That's not my name Ahsoka."_

" _It used to be… I refuse to say what you go by now."_

" _Ahsoka…"_

" _You called me snips for a reason."_ She paused _"Please don't hunt me down and kill me."_

" _I won't find you."_

" _Will you kill me?"_

" _I don't know."_

" _How do you not know?!"_

" _BECAUSE"_ He paused _"I don't know if I could bear to see you dead again."_

" _Like on Mortis… with the Son, Daughter, and Father…"_ she paused _"Where you kissed me when I awoke"_

" _ENOUGH!"_ he yelled through the link but she didn't stop.

" _He placed his fingers to my head and my body fell my life gone I was dead to the universe in that moment… and your world stopped because I was dead… you begged me to wake up… you cried and kissed me until I did."_

" _Stop."_ His voice was venom but she went on.

" _Do you not remember?"_

" _I remember it too clearly Ahsoka."_

" _So why would you ever wish to feel that again… or maybe you simply want to feel that again… you crave the feeling of me dead of my blood splattering across your mask my body falling to the ground my sabers dropping from my hands. Maybe you lust for my blood on you."_

" _I SAID ENOUGH!"_ he all but screamed and she stopped. _"I will not hunt you Ahsoka…. I don't know if I could kill you but I will not hunt you."_

" _You will always be my Skyguy."_ She said and ended the conversation coming out of her state unknown to her that first, Kanan was there and second, that she was crying.

"How long have you been here?" she asked him and he shrugged

"Since you started." He replied and she took in a shaky breath.

"He won't hunt me."

"I know." Kanan said and Ahsoka sighed laying her head in the other Jedi's lap her eyes closing over as she willed her body to relax as he traced her face markings. It was something Ahsoka discovered she rather enjoyed and was relaxed by when Lux would do it. Kanan did it after she had once requested as such and now, it was simply a norm.

"I could break him…"

"He could kill you."

"I know." She whispered

 **A/N: alright there you have it a 1000+ word chapter I wrote in half an hour after an 11 hour work day. Go me! I'm waiting with baited breath for the second season so when that happens I might update sooner or not. Like I said I cannot promise regular updates but I'll try.**


	7. I promised

**A/N: So I just watched (and I mean less than an hour ago from writing this at 11:20pm on 10/15/15) the newest Rebels episode and man it was awesome to see the clones. BUT COME ON MAN WITH THESE CLIFFHANGERS. So, there's really no way I can make a 1000+ word chapter from that. But, I will try my very best, I'm not going to rewrite the episode because… well its 11:20pm… that's why.**

Ahsoka watched the meeting going on as the Rebel fleet looked for new grounds to hide. Ezra said something that made her smile softly, he was stubborn that was for sure, reminded her of herself and her Master during the war. She mentioned to them of an old friend and ally that might have a possible base in the outer rim for them. She gave Ghost squad an old tactical droid and sent them on their way.

Kanan looked at her and stopped her before she left asking where she was going and Ahsoka said she needed to tend to the Sith Lord and had some questions for him. She urged Kanan to trust her ally knowing very well he would be opposed to the idea when he found the man. With that, Ahsoka went on her own mission.

Ahsoka was searching for any signs of where Vader could be, better to find him than he finding her first she figured. However, she didn't know where he was and it was too risky to search for him. It seemed like hours before she got a transmission. She opened it and Rex's albeit older, face popped up making her smile.

"Rex how are you?" she asked him her voice easy going despite her stress. He smiled back and laughed.

"Contact Hera if you can your friends are going to need her, there was a probe… Wolf was blocking your messages… sorry I didn't talk to you sooner kid…" he paused looking at the messages. "Some seem pretty panicked… you alright?" He asked his face worried and Ahsoka sighed.

"He knows I'm alive…" she said and he looked shocked then angry.

"I'll kill the bastard." Rex spat and Ahsoka laughed lightly.

"He was told to hunt me… said he would hunt me…"

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" Rex asked and she sighed

"Find him first... I know it's stupid but maybe I can-" Ahsoka started and Rex cut her off.

"You can't turn him back… you can't bring back what has long since died Ahsoka… please just stay away from him, I promised Skywalker I'd keep you safe…" Rex said he like many, considered Anakin dead, Ahsoka included, for the most part.

"I know I can't Rex it would have been easier had you shot me that day." She chocked out softly and he looked at her.

"I told you, I would never hurt you Ahsoka, I removed my chip and there are other clones that did as well…"

"I blame that son of a bitch for all of this." She spat and he laughed "I'll kill him." She looked at Rex and he sighed

"Please don't get yourself killed… I'll take care of your friends but try and contact Hera alright?" Rex asked and Ahsoka nodded.

"Thanks Rexster, and return my messages this time around ok?" she winked

"You can count on it Kid!" He laughed and she smiled then ended the transmission and tried getting into contact with Hera but it was proving difficult.

'Hang on guys…' she thought towards her friends.

A/N: Like I said it's short maybe, hopefully the next one will be longer but I didn't have much to go off of and I have had college and work these past weeks (both have been horrid). Please Review and spit out ideas if I like them I'll write them in.


	8. You got old

**Chapter Eight**

 **A/N: This one will be shorter than normal but it's better than nothing at all right?**

Rex made idle chat with Ezra and Hera on the flight back to meet up with the ghost cell. Ezra went on and on about Ahsoka making the old clone wish they were already there. After Order 66, after he put her onto that ship, he didn't see her in person again. He hadn't even talked to her until perhaps three years ago. And when they talked via hologram, her face was always mostly hidden. The ship docked with the main one and they walked through the other clones wishing to wash up and rest.

Rex saw her then and he smiled brightly, Ahsoka's eyes held many emotions as they walked towards each other until only inches separated them.

"You got old kid." He commented and she laughed how he had missed it. Her eyes were the same color, however, where wonder and innocence used to live they now held understanding and remorse.

"It had to happen sometime Rex." She said and she hugged him which he gladly returned. Her eyes closed to hold back escaping emotions and her breath was just above a shudder. The others left them alone in the hall as she pulled back happily.

"You've grown…" he mused moving her gently this way and that as though she'd break.

"Nice beard." She replied and they walked to one of the ships lower gun pods to talk.

"Rex it's all gone to Hell in a handbasket." She said her head leaning against his shoulder, his arm around hers, his hand gently moving up and down her arm.

"I know Ahsoka, I know… but what are we going to do?" He looked at the dark expanse of space all around them. "We are less than 100 taking on millions. I know we had close odds and low troops in the clone wars but this… Ahsoka it's impossible."

"We need more people… more allies." She told him not moving from her spot.

"This isn't the clone wars… the war is over… are we going to start another?" he asked

"I don't see why not…"

"It still wouldn't be like it was… back then we had trained troops by the thousands… weapons when we needed them and Jedi to lead us." Rex told her before sighing and going on. "Now we have a rag tag band of misfits, a Jedi Master, an untrusting Knight, and his insane Padawan." He laughed "Actually Kanan reminds me a bit of Skywalker… and Ezra of you." At that Ahsoka laughed sitting up and looking at him.

"Thank god you saw it too. Shit, does that make me Obi-wan?" she groaned and he shook his head.

"How many Jedi are left?" he asked as she looked at him

"From the fallen Republic… 20 at most… I've found several force sensitive children they are being trained at some temples…"

"I'm glad I agreed to come with your friends." Rex said "Even if Kanan doesn't trust me."

"So am I Rex. More than you know."

"You've not changed at all Ahsoka." He smiled and they left the gunners pod. Ahsoka had a meeting with Lux and while that went on Ezra found Rex they chatted for a while and Ezra asked about the end of the clone wars.

"It was hell, the Separatists knew our moves before we made them." he sighed and continued "When Order 66 was given…" he paused "Not all of us betrayed out Jedi." He made a point to say. "Ahsoka was almost full term… I put her on a ship and got her out. Warned other Jedi to stay away from the temple, I had taken out my inhibitor chip along with some of the others."

"Inhibitor chip?" Ezra asked and Rex explained it to him.

"Why do you look so sad kid?" Rex asked

"Well Luke and Leia died… I don't know when but Hera told me Ahsoka still talks about them as though they are alive because she's slipping or something… I think having you here makes her feel better." Ezra said and Rex looked stunned.

"They died?!" he exclaimed with pain and horror in his voice. "She never told me…" he said and Ezra changed subjects but Rex still thought of what he had heard. When Ahsoka came into the mess hall later she was smiling softly with Sabine who was explaining their adventure.

 **A/N: There not as long as usual… but what's going to happen? Who knows, well I do, sort of.**


	9. Gut Feeling

**A/N: Alright so it was suggested by one person that I wait a while for the series to kick in before writing more. And well that worked wonderfully since the series took FOREVER to show Ahsoka again. Another suggested that I edit more yeah I kinda just try to get it out there and I am dyslexic so I'm doing my best. As always read and review! Also… spoilers if you didn't see last week's episode (I haven't watched this week's yet well finals… need I say more).**

Ahsoka was trying to figure out the reasons for taking a transport ship as she traveled. Her mind flashing back to the Clone Wars, the entire incident with the Holocron, she leaned back as R2-KT piloted her ship and tried to ease her mind of Bane holding her hostage in the airlock. Finally her ship came out of hyperspace and she became frightened, she could sense them, the dark side strong with it, but it wasn't him.

"Damn inquisitors." She cursed as she landed her speeder before telling her droid to take it back to the rest of the fleet. Ahsoka walked calmly through the town, the less heads that turned to look at her, the better. Ahsoka was alert, she didn't like this, and inquisitors after infants strong with the force, there were too many unknowns as to why they were doing it. Possibly to keep the line of inquisitors, perhaps that was why she sometimes stopped feeling the younglings' maybe they weren't killed but captured and raised into monsters.

She searched with the force sensing Ezra's panic, Kanan's pain, and the screams of a child. She ran as fast as she could, Ahsoka refused to lose anyone else. She opened the landing door and looked at Ezra.

"Ezra, go to the ship, take the youngling, and the others." She told him and winked at him with a soft smile though there was a venomous undertone in her voice. Ezra nodded got the others and retreated behind the door. Ahsoka turned on her white sabers and faced the pair of inquisitors.

"I see the Emperor is still sending his slaves to do his dirty work." She sighed, faking boredom.

"Ahsoka Tano, you are spoken of vastly in the records of the clone wars. I'm surprised you're not running away now that Lord Vader has put a hit on you."

"Why would I run from you? I am not scared of you… the real question is, are you prepared to die like your brother?" she growled and they attacked to which she defended. The battle started she taunted calling them 'sloppy' and saying they would have never survived the clone wars. She knocked the male inquisitor out and sat down as the female attacked her. She grabbed the female's double ended saber and used the force to shove the blade back into its housing before using the force to kick the female away.

Kanan and Ezra flew overhead and she jumped with the force to get onto the Phantom. She panted softly as the door closed behind her and looked up to see Kanan watching her carefully.

"No, I didn't kill them..." she said softly and stared out the window of the ship. Even as they left the system and chopped held the younglings, she felt on edge as though something was wrong or something bad was about to happen.

That night Ahsoka stayed up late talking with Rex reminiscing about the 'good old days' of the clone wars, they shared stories over a bottle of booze. Ahsoka still couldn't shake the feeling she had and mentioned it to Rex.

"Ah, you're probably just stressed but I'll keep an eye out." He said and she thanked him. "Say what are you going to do with those kids you rescued today?" he asked

"The mother and grandmother wish to stay with them… I offered that they go to my temple, stay with them and aid with the others there. They are thinking it over, I promised them it would be safe, it might be the only place for them now." She sighed

"Are you having the same bad feelings that you did during the battles we lost, or the one towards the end of the clone wars?" Rex asked her and she groaned lying on the ground.

"A mixture of the two, I'm not sure what it is but I do not like it." She whispered softly, the pair stayed up a few hours more before Ahsoka took a drunken Rex back to his room and returned to her own. She showered and dressed for bed though her mind wasn't shutting off. She went over recent news on her data pad; sure enough she was spotted on that planet. She read for a while longer before her eyes became heavy and she started falling into a restless sleep.

Her dreams were more like nightmares, all the horrid things she had seen during the Clone wars back in her mind, a version of herself reminding her that it was all Ahsoka's fault Anakin fell to the dark side. She woke up with a start and rubbed her hands over her face. She put on a robe and walked to the bridge, empty while they were landed.

"Can't sleep either?" Ezra asked as he entered and Ahsoka shook her head as he sat next to her on the floor.

"What's wrong with you?" Ahsoka asked she had to remember he was still a child.

"I don't like that they were stealing babies. What did they want with them, more inquisitors? There's already too many." Ezra groaned and looked at her. "Why didn't you take those two out today… you could have easily."

"Jedi do not kill just because we can. I do not like to kill living beings; I only do it if I know I will die otherwise. Besides, if these two are alive I can continue to have sloppy battles with them. They've never trained together so they know not how to fight together." Ahsoka told him, the pair talked until they both went back to sleep, Ahsoka's gut still telling her something was wrong.

 **A/N: see I'm still alive, that battle was AMAZING.**


	10. Things Left Unsaid

Chapter Ten: Old feelings die hard

 **Author's note: Yeah I know I haven't updated in a long time, I've had work, and life, and school, and god life. Also the series really didn't have a lot I could be writing about I mean yeah like maybe one thing but I didn't get inspired by it. I also had a con, and just watched the most recent rebels episode and literally cried because I thought Ahsoka was dead. HOWEVER at the very end you see her walking in the opposite direction of Vader. So… I'm going to go off of that.**

They were at the Temple Ezra's saber was ruined, Maul was nowhere to be found, Kanan was injured and Ahsoka was fighting Vader. The temple was closing and she kept him from taking the Holocron. She slashed at his helmet ruining his concentration and making him focus on her. His face still the same but eyes yellow when they were once blue. She took in a breath and kept her emotions in check pushing Ezra back with the force making him leave. This was her battle and hers alone.

"I won't leave you Anakin not this time," she said looking at him how badly part of her wanted to run to him feel safe in his arms again.

"Then you will die here." He replied and they fought as the temple closed more and more around them. When it closed fully she let out a terror filled scream and Anakin reacted pulling her close and using the force to push them to a safe spot. The power of everything slammed them both against a wall and they blacked out last thing Anakin saw was Ahsoka's hands still gripping her sabers.

Ahsoka was the first to come too what could have been hours later. Her Montrals were ringing and her head pounding but she stood reattaching her sabers and looking around in the tight space. Vader was on his side still unconscious and struggling to breath by the sounds of it. She groaned and looked for a way out finding a small space she could possibly fit in however; she had meant what she said. She wasn't going to leave him. She sat and waited her body strung tight ready to run or fight it'd depend on who awoke, Vader or Anakin.

Finally he awoke looking around vision blurred and spotted her. Her eyes were closed, legs crossed, palms on her knees facing up. He smiled and remembered how he had seen her do that so many times when she was younger.

"You say you're not a Jedi anymore?" He asked and watched her eyes open

"I wouldn't consider myself as such, I'd say I'm generally… neutral." She shrugged.

"You should have left Ahsoka." He told her sitting up slowly noticing how she watched his every move with a predatory gaze.

"I said I wouldn't so I didn't." was her only reply.

"He told me you were dead." Anakin commented and she shrugged

"A large part of me has been for a long time." She glared

"Is Ezra…?" He didn't finish and Ahsoka laughed

"No not at all, he's far too young first off, and second, they died." She said calmly noticing how the eye she could see widened.

"They?" he seemed to start to speak again only to not. "Died?"

"Yes, they were killed many years ago, I'm guessing your inquisitors didn't know or didn't care." She shrugged lying smoothly. She had to, if he knew he would hunt them down.

"We need to get out of here." Anakin said changing topic and she nodded standing up and looking around.

"We could lift the wall enough to get out." She offered and he nodded and stood beside her together the lifted the wall and crawled out of the structure going back down the way they came.

"Ahsoka…" he started and she looked at him her head tilted slightly, "I'm sorry." He offered and before she could speak again he used the butt of his saber to smack into her rear Lekku catching her now limp body as it fell. He turned her over and listened to her soft breathing for a moment before picking her up in his arms and carrying her to a clear area where he called for help. When it arrived he cuffed her and took her sabers having her put in a holding cell on the ship.

"She will be my prisoner; I will make a public show of her capture when we return to base." He said and went to his private quarters aboard the ship.

Several days passed before he saw her again. She was taken to a cell under heavy guard, given food through a slot in the door, and watched from cameras in the room. When they did see each other she was bound in several ways and they were placed before a camera. His helmet had been repaired and she was forced to kneel in front of him.

"People of the Empire I am Lord Vader and I give you Jedi Ahsoka Tano who I said I would hunt down. She is my prisoner and will be such until a date is set for her execution. Let her death be an example for the Rebels and that their plots will be their downfall." He said and Ahsoka lifted her head to glare at the back of his. The session ended and she was taken away again through the ship and to what looked like private quarters. The doors hissed opened and she was forced to kneel on the ground a sharp shock to her back helping that process along easily. She groaned her joints feeling stiff. Vader sauntered in and looked at her before looking out the windows.

"Leave us." Vader commanded and instantly the troopers bowed and exited the room. The all too familiar click of the lock echoed in her Montrals as she continued to kneel there looking at him. Her binder cuffs were released with a series of clicks and she rubbed her sore wrists. He didn't move just stared at her, needless to say… it made her uneasy. She noticed her sabers on a table across the room 'so that's where they went' she thought. Ahsoka glared in turn and heard him sigh

"Must you have such hatred?" He asked but something was off something that told her she was dealing with Vader and not Anakin.

"Yes actually, look in the fucking mirror Vader," she sneered "Do you like what he's turned you into, his pet, his toy, his personal _bitch_. You're all but a _slave_ to him!" Ahsoka yelled glaring hatred at the mask before her. He growled behind the breather and advanced but she stood her ground.

"I am no slave!" he countered with venom dripping from his words and she scoffed.

"Could have fooled me," She returned her voice holding as much malice as his. He glared at her for a long while before turning away again.

"Why did you stay?" he asked and she was taken aback.

"I said I would." She replied

"He told me you were dead."

"He tells you a lot of lies." She returned and took a step towards him. "You seemed surprised to see me." She stated her steps timid

"You've grown," he said turning to face her again looking her over.

"Rex said something similar." She laughed lightly.

"Ahsoka…" he started before there was a banging on the door and they both froze. "Enter." He called his voice cold again. A storm trooper entered the room and looked at them both before speaking.

"The Emperor congratulates you on your capture of the rogue Jedi Ahsoka Tano, he will be here shortly to begin interrogations on where her Rebel allies are. He should be here in a few hours." The trooper said and then left Ahsoka's eyes were wide as she stared at the spot the clone had been.

"What has you so scared…?" he asked a hand on her shoulder gentle as though she'd break.

"You have to let me go Anakin… last time he had me captured it didn't end well." She said looking at him her blue eyes desperate. She hesitated before lifting off the helmet showing his face albeit older like her own eyes the wrong color but it was still his face. "Please." She whispered her voice threatening to crack.

"I won't let him hurt you." Was the only reply she was given before she was pulled against his chest in an embrace that meant so many things to them both. "I promise." He whispered.

 **Author's note: And I think I have a few ideas for some more stuff. But I'll have to figure them all out in my head first. As always R & R**


	11. They are Dead

**Chapter eleven they are dead**

 **A/N: I'm so sorry…. I got lost with lack of ideas… anyone got any? If I like them I will put them in here!**

Ezra was in a panic as were the other Rex, was in a fit of rage, he had her. He took her… who knew what would happen. Vader had Ahsoka. Kanin had heard it, he couldn't see it. Hera looked far too nervous and soon, Lux showed up.

"We have to find her… Kanin… think you could reach out…" Lux asked and the Jedi in turn shrugged.

"I can try…" he said softly and left, with Ezra and Lux in tow to meditate trying to find where she was.

"If Palpatine gets to her… I don't think she will be left alive this time." Lux said solemnly.

"How can I help…?" Ezra spoke softly and sat across from Kanan.

"Search." It was a command more than anything else.

With Vader

She was pacing now and he sat to watch slightly amused but not enough to deem it worthy. He stopped her pacing her eyes dead set in a panic.

"I have to leave… you have to let me go…" she whispered brokenly it'd had been about the only thing she had said. He grabbed her close placing his chin on the top of her head between her Montrals.

"I won't let him hurt you."

"He wouldn't let you be there…" she whimpered and he hushed her softly

"I will die before I speak of anything." She said her voice firm and he nodded

"I know." There was a long pause all that could be heard was his respirator for a long while.

"You could join me." He spoke and she backed up with a glare.

"No."

"Fake it."

"No." she spat

"Why not?"

"He killed them!" she screamed in rage her emotions controlling her. "He had them slaughtered without a thought."

"Killed who?" he asked

"My children… he had them killed… he hunted them down and had them killed by your precious inquisitors." She growled low and predatorily.

"Your… you mean…" his eyes widened and she glared

"Yes. The ones I had all those years ago… they were separated… then killed… hunted murdered…" she lied easily.

"That's not possible." He exclaimed.

"I felt it!" she screamed her knees giving out as she clutched her head tears flowing freely. "I felt her die first… she didn't stand a chance… she had no training… she had no force abilities." She whimpered her breath hitching as she spoke. When he kneeled and touched her she retracted as though it burned her and looked at him with wild pained eyes.

"He died next… I got there too late… just as the inquisitors were leaving… just as he had stopped breathing… I killed them in return." She bit out the words. "They didn't deserve to live after what they had done…" she had backed her way into a corner.

"Ahsoka…"

"He had them killed!" she screamed again "I had to burry my children… next to the body of your mother because I knew not where else to go…" her voice cracked again and he wrapped his arms around her shaking form holding tight as she trashed against him.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know." He whispered again and again. It seemed like hours until she stopped fighting, too tired to push against him. It seemed as though she had in fact fallen asleep. He laid her down and she stirred he sat on the edge of the bed facing away from her.

"What were their names…" he whispered "What did they look like…"

"Luke looked so much like you… Leia looked a little more like me… just a tad…" she replied her voice tired from screaming her throat raw from sobs.


	12. Plots and Plans

**Chapter Twelve plots and plans**

 **[a/n: so I got a review that made me decide to execute an idea in this I'd had for a while. It was something regarding them rebelling against the empire and I liked it. So thank you very much. Also, I'm going to be uploading another story completely separate from these ones called** _ **Are Second Chances Usually so scary?**_ **Or something like that… I'm really not sure what it will be for a title BUT it will be up in a little bit (I want to write a few more chapters of it before I upload) and I will do a little sneak peek at the end. ]**

Ahsoka woke late into the next morning and was surprised to find no one there with her. She got up and tested the door, locked; she let out a few curses before showering and waiting. He'd be here soon wouldn't he… one of them… she didn't know who would greet her Anakin or Vader. She tried to meditate, tried to reach out towards Rex or Lux or Kanin or Ezra or anyone but they were too far.

"Ahsoka." She was jolted from her thoughts and stared at him, the voice almost calmed her, almost. It was the kind tone Anakin used to use… she relaxed only a little.

"What…" she started and he sat across from her on the floor.

"I have an idea…" he sighed "You're not going to like it…"

"Gods what is it…" she glared

"Say you'll join me…"

"No." her voice was a dangerous growl.

"Lie… Ahsoka if you tell him, if you make a statement that you've joined me as my apprentice he won't kill you. Say you're going to make it your personal mission to hunt down the Rebels… you can come and go as you please… no one will stop you. No one would dare hurt you… he's getting old… he's going to die soon… I want this repression to end." He spoke and at the last statement Ahsoka was reminded of a mission they had been on where she was disguised as a slave the same terror filled her then, but his words still held their same promise.

"Are you sure it will work…" she whispered and jumped when he touched her.

"Make a public statement." He urged her.

"Let me call them first and warn them… please…" she whispered and he sighed nodding and guided her through the ship to a com room. She went through the channels and was greeted by Sabine

"Oh my god you're alive!" the girl sounded relived, Vader watched right out of the shot so they wouldn't see him.

"Hey there, grab the others… I don't have a lot of time…" she asked and within a few moments the other filed in. She looked at Kanan with pained eyes.

"Ahsoka…" Rex was the first to speak and she smiled "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine for now… something is going to happen… you're going to see a transmission either today or tomorrow… it's not true… we made a plan… he found out about them…" she paused looking at Lux "their murders were a last straw…" she swallowed hard starting at Ezra "I'm telling the Emperor I'm joining but I'm not… it will keep you all safe… no more inquisitors hunting us…" she let out a shaken breath

"Are you insane!?" Lux yelled "You cannot trust him Ahsoka he's not the same." He cautioned but all other words died on his lips when Vader stepped into frame.

"I'm not going to let him harm her… I am tired of this… he killed my children, he slaughtered my family… I will not allow this to continue." He took in a deep breath "I cannot let this continue."

"If you hurt her I will kill you." Lux threatened and Vader could only nod. "I'm not letting you hurt her again."

"Kanan… I'll be back soon; I'll take a look at your eyes… I'll see if I can't get some medical supplies…" she whispered and the other smiled

"I'll be alright for now."

"Ezra, there's much to talk about little one." She smiled and he nodded softly. "I'm coming back soon… I'll be back soon…" she repeated and soon the transmission ended.

It was another several hours of training, sparring, and repeating practiced words before the Emperor showed up. He demanded to know why she wasn't in a cell.

"She's joined me, I needed an apprentice and who better than the former one of Anakin Skywalker." Vader spoke with a cold tone that she didn't recognize

"Why should I believe this?" he asked and Ahsoka took a step forwards

"You should know of Togruta and their customs after you slaughtered them in droves on Shili… mates cannot betray one another, they are mated for life regardless of circumstances changing." She let out an even breath "I am bound to my mate until my last breath." She said and it took another several hours of questioning to convince him enough

"You'll be making a public statement then?" the emperor asked and she nodded they went to a broadcasting room and she fiddled on her feet for a while before the transmission started. The Emperor started with the usual statement, and then Vader, Ahsoka let out a deep breath.

"I had mentioned not too long ago that I would find the Jedi known as Ahsoka Tano, I had found her and stated she'd be my prisoner until her execution. Plans have changed, she made the proper choice in joining me." He motioned and she stepped up beside him. "She is my apprentice and has made her personal mission to wipe out the Rebels and end their pillaging once and for all. She will be taking over that fight only aided by inquisitors on request but not any time sooner." His voice was cold as were her eyes in turn she didn't speak. "She will begin her mission in the next few days." He stated and as the Emperor stepped back into view she hid her disgust as she kneeled to them both.

"My Masters," were her only words and she bowed her head. Soon they ended the transmission which had gone to the whole crew.

It was another few days before Ahsoka left, unmarked ship, and some medical supplies in tow. As she was boarding she couldn't help herself and hugged him tightly.

"I'll be back…" she whispered and he nodded "I have a closed com use that ok…" she added and soon she had left going to return to her friends.

 **[A/n: hmm plotters indeed, we shall see what happens next but right now here is a sneak peek of the next one I'll be uploading soon.]**

He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, ducking and jumping over trees. Using the Force to propel him faster until right when he saw what looked to be a Tribe he could hear shouts and calls and soon…his face was hit with a stick and he landed on the ground, hard. Groaning out he held his face and heard people speaking around him…A language he'd hear at times from Ahsoka…The Togrutan native tongue. Anakin was dragged back to their village and tossed in the main square. Laying there for a moment he shook his head and slowly stood up,

"I…I come in peace. I am with Republic…I…I am a Jedi Knight of the Jedi Order. I mean you no harm." They whispered around him in their native language, "Please, I come in peace." He explained again looked around as they all held their spears and arrows towards him, "I…I felt someone here on your planet. I…I know you do not like outsiders after…"He shook his head; he needed to stay on track,

"I am looking for a friend. She…she was a close friend of mine. A Jedi; like myself. Her name is Ahsoka…Ahsoka Tano." He explained desperate and the whisper grew louder.

 _So, this was her tribe that Plo Koon had taken her from_. The male thought as he slowly looked around to see if he could find those familiar Lekku among the brightly and differently shaped head tails.

"Damnit, Ahsoka…"He cursed to himself, knowing they were growing more and more hostile. He would not attack them…he couldn't.

As she started back she heard people talking, she was still lost in her own thoughts to really pick up what they were saying until she was mere meters from it. She stopped, they were whispering about an outsider and her name came up from several of them.

" _ **What's going on?"**_ she asked one of them in her native tongue slowly pushing her way through the mass of bodies, their tones and posture clearly showed they weren't happy. That feeling was back… she feeling she knew to be him was back and she shoved her way through yelling at them to move she all but stumbled into the circle.

"Anakin…" her voice came out like a broken whisper as she came to stand in front of him. "Oh force… what…" she struggled to breathe her eyes welling up with tears from who knew how many emotions. Anakin felt her, felt her get closer and closer until he heard his name…a name from a voice- _the voice_ \- he could pick from a crowd of millions. For a moment, time froze as he replayed her voice saying his name. This must have been a dream; a dream in the plague of nightmares. This couldn't be real, it couldn't. But, as he slowly turned around he faced her, she let out a broken whimper and launched herself into his chest. Her whole body shuddered as she buried her face in his chest. She didn't trust her voice; Ahsoka barley trusted her legs to keep her up as her hands gripped onto his tunic.


End file.
